La douceur d'une femme
by bouloupe
Summary: parce que pour Fleur Delacour et Hermione Granger, les nuits orageuses sont pleines de promesses ...


HGFD

Il était très tard quand Fleur Weasley entendit des coups frapper sa porte. La Française se demanda avec appréhension qui pouvait venir à cette heure et par un temps pareil.

L'orage faisait rage au dehors et la pluie ne permettait plus de voir à plus d'un mètre depuis plusieurs heures. La nuit noire et la lune cachée par les gros nuages rendaient l'atmosphère extérieure inquiétante.

Après une brève hésitation, Fleur se leva du canapé où elle était installée, lisant prés du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, elle trouvait difficilement le sommeil quand Bill était en voyage d'affaire. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle fut alors pétrifiée de peur. Une silhouette encapuchonnée venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement, au même moment, un puissant éclair zébra le ciel. La jeune blonde allait refermer la porte lorsque la silhouette ôta son capuchon, laissant apparaître une Hermione trempée et déboussolé.

Soulagée, Fleur l'invita immédiatement à entrer. Hermione paraissait imbibé d'eau, ses vêtements ne ressemblaient plus qu'a une masse informe et lourde de tissu. Mais ce qui frappa la plus la jeune femme fut l'expression déroutée qu'elle devinait sous les cheveux détrempés et pendant de son amie.

A peine Hermione eut-elle fait un pas dans le hall qu'une flaque de boue se forma à ses pieds, cette dernière grelottait mais ne semblait pas vouloir prononcer le moindre mot.

Fleur l'installa sur le canapé qu'elle occupait quelques minutes plus tôt et fit apparaître un tas de serviettes moelleuses, un grand peignoir qui semblait plus que confortable et une théière remplit de ce liquide chaud et brun que les Anglais aimaient tant.

Pendant qu'Hermione se séchait, pas décidé à utiliser la magie, son amie ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte qu'Hermione était si mince. Elle en éprouva un certain malaise.

Une fois ses fonctions d'hôte accomplies, elle s'assit elle aussi sur le canapé, la brunette semblait aller un peu mieux, elle avait reprit des couleurs et semblait être réchauffée. Mais Fleur voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. En outre, si la jeune femme avait transplané ici en pleine nuit c'était que quelque chose clochait. Certes, elles étaient très proches depuis qu'elles étaient belles-sœurs mais jamais Hermione ne se serait permis de débarquer à cette heure en temps normal.

« Hermione ? »

Elle venait de briser le silence qui régnait depuis maintenant une demi-heure et l'interpellée se tourna vers elle, donnant l'impression d'attendre la suite. L'estomac de Fleur fit une cabriole anormale mais elle décida de passer outre cette troublante activité sismique.

« Hermione ? »

Nouvelle tentative

« Des enfants ! Il veut des ENFANTS ! Répondit cette dernière. Il veut que j'arrête de travailler pour m'occuper d'une tripotée de petits Ronald Weasley… »

HGFD

_"Ah" _fut la seule chose que Fleur réussie à répondre. S'immiscer dans le couple de son beau-frère n'était pas pour la mettre à l'aise. Cependant, elle connaissait l'opinion de son amie à ce sujet. Hermione lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était une femme indépendante et qu'elle ne désirait pas avoir d'enfant, laissant le champ libre à sa carrière. La Française savait son amie ambitieuse et carriériste mais, visiblement, Ron, lui, n'en était pas conscient … et il voulait des enfants …

« Je ne veux pas, Fleur, JE NE VEUX PAS ! s'écria-t-elle

-Je sais … Je sais … »

Les deux femmes parlèrent longtemps, se confessant à tour de rôle. Hermione expliqua que l'envie de Ron d'avoir des enfants venait du fait qu'il avait l'habitude des familles nombreuses et Fleur lui avoua qu'elle non plus ne désirait pas en avoir.

Le thé avait été remplacé par du vin, bien plus dans l'ambiance de la soirée, et, plus les verres se vidaient, se remplissaient et se revidaient, plus Fleur trouvait Hermione attirante. Elle avait gardé, cependant, assez d'esprit pour ne pas en faire part à son amie. Troublée par l'excitation qui naissait peu à peu dans son ventre, elle décida de s'enivrer plus que de raison : l'alcool ferait sans doute passer cette envie.

Ce fut au bout de la troisième bouteille de vin que la conversation passa de Bill et Ron aux aventures lesbiennes de Fleur pendant ses études à Beauxbatons.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient affalées chacune à un bout du canapé, ayant troqué les verres contre les bouteilles depuis quelques temps déjà, et la conversation devenait de plus en plus décontractée, l'alcool aidant.

Puis, d'un coup, le silence tomba, Fleur et Hermione paraissant absorber par la contemplation de l'autre.

La Française s'approcha d'Hermione avec une agilité insoupçonnée et, lorsqu'elle joignit ses lèvres à celle de son amie, celle-ci lui rendit immédiatement son baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Hermione ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de frustration de franchir ses lèvres lorsque la blonde se sépara pour se pencher sur son oreille et la lui suçoter. Doucement la bouche de Fleur descendit, attaquant le cou de son amante en un baiser qui fit frémir de plaisir la jeune femme brune. Les mains de la Française se posèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme désormais sous elle qui se raidit légèrement sous le contact, les laissant descendre en direction de ses fesses. Hermione respirait difficilement et, lorsque Fleur reprit possession de ses lèvres, elle eut le souffle coupé par une vague de désir. La jeune blonde se leva, laissant soudainement Hermione pantelante de désir et déboussolée.

« Viens » dit l'hôte d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins empreinte de désir. Mais l'excitation qui lui déchirait le ventre était trop intense.

Hermione saisit la main que Fleur lui tendait et se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que la Française attrapa Hermione et l'embrassa avec fougue. Son odeur la rendait folle, elle voulait son corps, les habits ne représentaient plus qu'une entrave. Hermione sembla comprendre le cours des pensées de son amante car elle défit d'un geste la ceinture de son peignoir et le laissa tomber au sol, permettant ainsi à Fleur des caresses plus intimes tandis qu'elle faisait voler le t-shirt que la blonde portait en guise de vêtements.

Cette dernière posa alors ses mains sur le bas-ventre de son amie et sur la fine toison brune qui le recouvrait. Elle la poussa sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur elle et prit entre ses doigts les mamelons durcis par l'excitation de son amie tout en laissant sa langue parcourir son cou. Hermione haletait, une main dans les longs cheveux lisses de Fleur, l'autre griffant doucement le dos de la blonde lorsqu'un coup de langue un peu trop bien placé faisait se contracter ses muscles déjà douloureux. La jeune Française détacha sa bouche de son cou et entrepris de sucer le second sein pendant que sa main reprenait son travail d'éveil des sens, caressant les cuisses et le ventre de sa compagne de jeux. Hermione balbutiait maintenant le nom de Fleur, paraissant incapable de dire autre chose entre les soupirs et les gémissements que provoquaient les caresses de plus en plus insistantes de la susnommée.

En effet, Fleur embrassait maintenant l'intérieur des cuisses de sa maîtresse, laissant ses mains vagabonder à leurs grés sur les formes d'Hermione. Puis, soudain, Hermione cria. Fleur venait de laisser sa langue errer sur l'entrée de son sexe. Le membre se fit plus impérieux sous les appels de reins de la brunette et entra bientôt dans l'intimité chaude et humide du vagin. Hermione se mit à se contorsionner pour s'offrir à la blonde, entièrement acquise au plaisir de sentir Fleur s'activer en elle. Seule existait la langue inquisitrice et merveilleuse qui entrait, sortait ou semblait faire des cabrioles entre ses cuisses. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, laissant à peine le temps de respirer à Hermione. Puis, rapidement, le corps de la jeune se raidit et Fleur se retira, laissant sa compagne lui griffer violemment le dos de frustration. C'est ce qu'elle attendait, elle voulait qu'Hermione soit au paroxysme du désir avant de lui permettre la jouissance à laquelle elle semblait tant aspirer.

Elle remonta alors, plongeant de nouveau vers la bouche d'Hermione, et en profita pour laisser échapper le gémissement qu'elle retenait depuis un bout de temps, la respiration difficile.

Elle sentait le corps de sa compagne trembler sous elle, le sien tremblant tout autant. Elle voulait mettre fin à cette torture, elle voulait la prendre, là, tout de suite et elle savait que sa maîtresse ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle s'allongea alors complètement sur elle, laissant sa poitrine se fondre avec celle d'Hermione et leur corps se rapprocher au plus prés. Elle glissa une main vers le sexe frémissant de son amie et le titilla un instant avant d'y faire pénétrer un doigt, puis deux. La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua une nouvelle fois. La blonde entreprit un mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de sa compagne. Mouvement que tout son corps suivit, se frottant à celui d'Hermione et lui procurant de nouvelles caresses. Sa seconde main se crispa sur les fesses de la brunette qui gémissait désormais sans discontinuer tandis qu'elle appuyait et frottait sa cuisse entre celles de Fleur. Hermione voulait encore et encore lorsqu'une explosion de ses sens lui arracha un hurlement de jouissance pure. La blonde sentit la secousse qui remuait le corps d'Hermione et ne tarda pas à gémir avec force sous l'effet d'un orgasme plus intense que jamais.

HGFD

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Fleur émergea enfin. Elle passa une main sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle et se redressa subitement. Ni avait-il pas Hermione dans ce lit lorsqu'elle s'était endormie ? Elle se laissa lourdement retomber sur le matelas, dépitée. Avait-elle rêvé de cette nuit ou son amie était-elle partie comme une voleuse ? La Française se trouva idiote d'avoir cru que sa belle-sœur resterait, qu'elle ne regretterait pas son geste, qu'elle n'en aurait pas honte.

Abattue, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine après enfiler un des grands T-shirt de quidditch de Bill.

Absorbé par ces sinistres questions, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une odeur de petit déjeuner venait de sa cuisine et fut prise au dépourvu en découvrant une Hermione fraîche (enfin pas tout à fait) et souriante aux fourneaux.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller » dit-elle à la nouvelle venue en rougissant fortement.

Fleur mis instantanément aux oubliettes son blues matinal et offrit à sa brunette un large sourire avant de s'asseoir devant l'assiette emplie d'œuf au bacon et de toast qui se trouvait sur le comptoir. Toutes deux mangèrent en silence, la jeune blonde sentait de temps à autre les regards que lui lançait à la dérobée Hermione. Cette dernière semblait se demander si tout ceci était réel.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vidées et magiquement nettoyées, Hermione se tourna vers Fleur, l'air soucieux.

« Il va falloir que je rentre … retrouver Ron, lui expliquer … que je ne veux pas d'enfant je veux dire, s'embrouilla la jeune femme.

-Oui, oui je me doute … »

Oui, elle s'en doutait. Fleur était consciente que toutes deux étaient mariées, que seule la dispute du couple avait conduit Hermione jusqu'ici.

HGFD

Hermione arriva devant sa porte quelques secondes plus tard et ferma les yeux un instant pour ne pas succomber à l'envie de retourner d'où elle venait. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se faisant l'effet d'une adolescente qui venait de faire le mur. Mais tous ces efforts étaient peine perdue car Ron était assis sur le canapé qui faisait face à l'entrée. Il ressemblait à un mort vivant et paraissait n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit. Hermione se figea en se tordant les mains, elle savait qu'une nouvelle discussion sur le sujet du conflit était inévitable.

« On découche ? grinça-t-il

-ChuDésolée » lui répondit sa femme dans un souffle. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais elle appréhendait, un peu stupidement, qu'il devine ce qu'elle avait fait de sa nuit.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants … Je n'aurais pas insisté, j'aurais attendu que tu sois prête à en avoir ou … ou n'importe quoi d'autre … »

Il semblait désespéré et Hermione n'eut pas le cœur de lui expliquer que se n'était pas un laps de temps plus important qui lui aurait fait changer d'avis. Elle esquiva donc le sujet épineux en lui disant qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez Bill et Fleur afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Ron paru considérer que la discussion était close pour le moment et se leva afin de se rendre dans son bureau où des rapports l'attendaient. La brunette n'aurait jamais cru s'en sortir aussi rapidement elle préféra donc ne pas insister. De toute façon, les événements de la nuit l'avaient poussé à reconnaître que son couple ne tenait pas à grand chose. Elle avait couché avec une autre personne à cause d'une simple dispute, une femme qu'elle trouvait plus qu'attirante, elle ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.

HGFD

Lorsque Bill revint, il insista, pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison, d'inviter tous ses frères et sœur à dîner au restaurant. Cela incluait Charlie, Percy, Georges et Camie, sa nouvelle petite amie, Ron et Hermione, et Ginny et Harry.

Fleur avait une boule dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du restaurant et vit Hermione assise à la table qui leur était réservé dans cet établissement moldu. Elle se plaça en face d'elle après avoir salué tout le monde, comme de coutume ils étaient encore les derniers arrivés.

Le repas fut rythmé par les rires que provoquaient les récits de Bill et des autres frères, qui rivalisaient d'imagination pour trouver l'anecdote qui surpasserait celle du précédent conteur. Mais Fleur n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation, elle était occupée à maîtriser sa respiration pour éviter qu'un gémissement ne franchisse ses lèvres.

En effet, la présence d'Hermione la mettait mal à l'aise, elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'ignorer comme cette dernière le faisait si bien mais rien n'y faisait, Fleur avait envie de la jeune brune plus qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré Bill.

Elle se leva soudain et partit en direction des toilettes dans l'espoir de consacrer quelques minutes à se calmer.

Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, Fleur réalisa que le travail de relaxation qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas du tout efficace. Hermione se trouvait en face d'elle, adossée au lavabo et semblait l'attendre. La blonde fit mine d'aller se laver les mains. Son amie, la pris alors doucement par le bras et, sans plus de cérémonie, l'embrassa, laissant cours aux envies qui la tenaillaient depuis le début du repas.

Lorsque Fleur sentit les lèvres de l'autre s'emparer des siennes, elle écarta immédiatement les siennes afin de permettre au baiser de s'approfondir. La brune prit alors pleinement possession de la bouche de sa maîtresse et, du même coup, la tira vers elle. Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit les mains tremblantes de Fleur passer sous son T-shirt qu'elle l'entraîna dans la cabine d'où elle était sortie quelques secondes plus tôt.

Hermione plaqua alors la blonde contre la paroi et referma violemment la porte. Elle était décidée à prendre le contrôle de la situation et elle sentait déjà contre elle le souffle difficile et l'abandon de Fleur. Cette dernière laissait sa main errer sous le maillot d'Hermione et jouer fébrilement avec la dentelle du soutien-gorge de son amie tandis que la seconde se promenait sous la jupe, se crispant parfois sur les fesses de la brune sous l'effet du plaisir.

Hermione quant à elle mordait et suçait le cou d'une Fleur complètement déboussolée, la tête rejetée en arrière, le corps courbé pour permettre à Hermione d'approfondir les caresses qu'elle faisait subir à son sexe et à ses seins, sous le chemisier et le soutien-gorge qu'elle trouvait désormais étouffant. Fleur retenait avec peine les soupirs salvateurs qu'elle voulait pousser mais lorsque les doigts pénétrèrent brutalement en elle, elle dut se mordre profondément la lèvre pour retenir un bruyant gémissement de mécontentement.

« Aïe! »

Cependant, les doigts se faisaient déjà plus doux et Fleur oublia rapidement la douleur pour laisser place à l'invasion sensorielle dont son corps était la victime. Elle aurait voulu rendre ses caresses à Hermione mais elle ne parvint pas à esquisser le moindre geste car, soudain, une porte venait de s'ouvrir en elle, laissant échapper une explosion qui se répercuta dans tout son corps. Elle entendit quelqu'un inspirer en une espèce de cri. Elle lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le brouillard qui avait envahi son cerveau se dissipe et qu'elle comprenne que c'était elle qui avait crié.

Hermione s'était écartée, essoufflée et se rhabillait rapidement, songeant que passer tant de temps aux toilettes pourrait sembler étrange. Fleur était encore adossée à la paroi quand elle sortit des toilettes.

La blonde entendit se refermer la porte qui menait a la salle de restauration et ferma les yeux. Elle avait une fois de plus besoin de se calmer, son amie était une professionnelle du self control.

Chapitre 6 : L'amitié ne permet pas toujours tout

Lorsque la soirée fut terminée, Ginny prit Hermione à part. Lorsque Ginny lui dit qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Fleur, Hermione joua la carte de l'incompréhension mais son cœur avait raté un battement et elle était persuader que sa meilleure amie l'avait entendu.

Lorsque la rousse lui raconta qu'elle était aller aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir « _façon moldue_ » et qu'elle avait entendu leurs voix dans une cabine, Hermione balbutia quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu comprendre tellement les mots étaient mâchés.

« Je voudrais comprendre, Hermione … »

Hermione s'était assise pour encaisser et souffla qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle lui fit part de la dispute qui l'avait opposé à son mari quelques mois plus tôt et de ce qui en avait découlé, c'est à dire la visite à Fleur et la nuit qu'elles avaient passées ensemble, dans le même lit. Elle lui dit que, depuis, elle n'avait pas pu faire sortir la blonde de ses pensées et de ses rêves, elle lui confia même qu'elle pensait à elle lorsque qu'elle couchait avec Ron, chose pour laquelle elle n'avait plus le moindre goût.

Hermione se sentait gênée de dire ça à Ginny, la sœur de Ron, mais cette dernière lui avait demandé la vérité et elle la lui devait bien.

« Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas vous approuver n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant je te crois … Quand tu dis que tu l'aimes … Tu compte faire quelque chose pour remédier à cette situation ?

-Comment ça ?

-Comment ça ? Tu comptes laisser mon frère dans l'ignorance, tu comptes continuer à le tromper ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais il était évident que Ginny avait raison.

« Il faut que tu mettes fin à cette relation … Avec Fleur je veux dire.

-Non ! Non … Je ne peux pas … »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas, si elle devait mettre fin à une relation, elle en finirait avec celle, instable depuis l'histoire des enfants, qu'elle entretenait avec Ron. C'est en disant qu'elle aimait Fleur qu'elle s'était rendue compte à quel point c'était vrai, qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'une partie d'elle l'avait toujours su, non pas qu'elle aimait Fleur mais qu'elle aimait les filles, et qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre sans pouvoir s'endormir chaque soir dans les bras de sa Française. Sans doute Ginny ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre pour l'instant. Hermione savait qu'elle pensait avant tout à ses frères et elle le comprenait, elle aurait même été déçue qu'il en soit autrement.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Hermione ne rentre chez elle après avoir parler avec Ginny. Forte de sa décision, elle envoya immédiatement à Fleur, une heure et un lieu, où elles pourraient se retrouver, pour parler de tout ça, mettre au clair des choses qui auraient du être clarifiées il y a déjà bien longtemps. Lollipop, la chouette de la maison était rapide et la brunette ne doutait pas que Fleur recevrait le message en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

HGFD

C'est au Bar des Trois Balais, à Prés-au-Lard, qu'Hermione avait donné rendez-vous à sa compagne, cette dernière était en avance et avait déjà bu trois cocktails Wingardium avant que la jeune Anglaise n'arrive.

Hermione lui dit ce qu'elle avait dit à Ginny quelques heures plus tôt, tandis que des nœuds se formaient dans son estomac. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le silence de Fleur n'était pas de bon augure. La jeune femme alla cependant jusqu'au bout du petit discours qu'elle avait préparé et fut étonnée de voir un sourire amusé se dessiner sur le visage de la personne à qui elle venait de faire une déclaration enflammée et douloureuse.

Elle allait présenter ses excuses et s'en aller lorsque Fleur lui prit la main. Hermione vit alors les yeux joyeux de sa compagne et comprit que ce sourire n'était pas là pour se moquer d'elle mais en réalité d'elles deux.

Fleur lui dit en riant qu'elle avait un jour entendu parler du fait que les filles lesbiennes qui s'aimaient disaient les même choses au même moment et qu'elle croyait reconnaître dans cette déclaration ce phénomène étrange. Hermione ne comprenait rien.

« Je ne l'aurais pas dit différemment, dit Fleur sans se départir de son beau sourire. Si j'avais du te parler de mes sentiments, je ne l'aurais pas dit autrement.

Tu veux dire que … Tu ressens pour moi …

Ce que toi tu ressens pour moi, oui. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que cela était possible. Et pourtant …

HGFD

Le lendemain une crise éclata dans sur la côte atlantique française. Bill Weasley essayait de ne pas hurler, pleurer, tuer. En se levant, il avait trouvé un mot sur la table.

Telle une adolescente, Fleur avait fugué en laissant un message qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais lire.

_Bill, __très__Cher__ Bill,_

_Je dois te quitter aujourd'hui. Ma vie m'appelle ailleurs._

_Il y a peu tu étais en voyage d'affaire en Lituanie, ce soir là à sonner le glas du couple de ton frère Ron. _

_Tu te demandes pourquoi je te parle ici de Ron et de Hermione ? Je comprends mais attends, lis jusqu'au bout, je t'en pris, laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi cela à aussi sonner la fin de NOTRE couple._

_Ce soir-là Hermione est venue me voir, dans l'espoir de trouver du réconfort. Aucune de nous n'aurait pu prévoir que le réconfort se trouverait là. Mais voilà, ce soir-là, Hermione et moi avons scellé physiquement l'union qui nous lie encore aujourd'hui._

_Je suis partie avec elle pour pouvoir vivre dans ses bras ce que je n'aurais pu vivre avec toi. Je n'aurais pas réussi à faire disparaître cette attirance pour les femmes. Tu savais que ce risque existait._

_Lorsque nous reviendrons, ce seras pour mettre une fin définitive à nos mariages respectifs._

_Essaie de ne pas trop nous en vouloir._

_Fleur Delacour__-Weasley_

A plusieurs centaine de kilomètre de là, Fleur dormait dans un appartement londonien qu'Hermione avait gardé après ses études pour stocker son nombre impressionnant de livres et de grimoires. Elle se réveilla doucement lorsqu'elle sentit un corps se pressé contre le sien et se retourna.

Hermione l'avait rejoint, et lui souriait et chassant de son visage une mèche blonde qui n'avait rien à faire là. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour les deux jeunes femmes allongées sur le sol de l'appartement. Hermione embrassa sa femme et lui fit l'amour pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la première fois, Pattenrond miaula avec indignation et parti se réfugier dans la salle de bain : sa maîtresse n'avait-elle donc aucune considération pour lui pour oublier sa présence et faire ce genre de choses devant lui ?!?

8


End file.
